


The Quintessence

by ebookdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Okay maybe some plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebookdragon/pseuds/ebookdragon
Summary: After being on the run and fighting to stop Voldemort, Hermione has decided to stop being the tightly wound prude everyone thinks she is. She's determined to enjoy herself during her final year at Hogwarts.Draco returns to Hogwarts for his final year with his fellow Slytherins as a part of his probation. A chance encounter on the platform convinces them all that this will be a year unlike any other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	The Quintessence

**Author's Note:**

> Let me begin by saying 'I have no idea where I'm going with this.' It's a little bit of fun I've been playing around with for a while. It's smutty from page one. I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

“Hermione!” a very familiar and maddeningly sexy voice called.

Hermione didn’t turn. She knew the voice well enough not to need to. She knew that voice and its many inflections. She knew what he sounded like when he murmured endearments as he kissed his way down to the apex of her thighs. The husky urgings when she took him in her mouth. His bellows of ecstasy as he climaxed.

Hermione did not want to see him. She had ended it as she left his bed this morning. It shouldn’t have been a surprise. Hermione was explicit. It was just a fling. It would end when she returned to school for her final year. She would go to school. He would go to his overly officious sounding job at the Ministry.

Hermione started walking faster in the crowded train station, pushing past the Muggles in her haste to flee her relentless pursuer. Hermione was thankful her only luggage consisted of her beaded handbag. She would never outrun him if she had to push a trolley. She was almost there. Almost to Platform 9-3/4. She heard him call her name again as she stepped through the barrier and onto the platform.

Hermione noticed that the platform wasn’t crowded yet and cursed her luck. A group of older students were walking just ahead of her and she burst unceremoniously into their group.

“Quick. Hide me,” Hermione said breathless from her jog across King’s Cross Station.

Draco looked down, startled to find the frizzy haired and suddenly curvy know-it-all member of the Golden Trio walking between him and Blaise. “Granger?” he asked loudly in confusion.

Why in the hell was Granger knowingly and willingly associating with them?

“Sshhh,” she hissed at him, “What part of “hide me” did you not understand, Malfoy?” She looked with trepidation over her shoulder and said, “Damn, he’s spotted me.”

Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Draco turned as one to look in the direction Hermione had looked. Cormac McLaggen was following after them, calling Hermione’s name.

“Don’t look!” Hermione protested too late, stamping her foot in frustration.

“Explain. Quickly,” Draco said, looking down at the suddenly interesting witch.

“I told him it was only a fling until I went back to school,” Hermione said in a rush. She shot a glance over her shoulder again. McLaggen was getting closer. “He wasn’t very happy to find out I meant what I said.”

Hermione Granger had casual flings. Draco could hardly believe what he was hearing. He thought she would be half-way engaged to Ronald Weasley by now.

Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Play along.”

Hermione stiffened at his closeness, then relaxed. A strong, muscled arm snaked around her waist and tugged her close. Hermione shivered at the feel of Draco Malfoy’s arm around her. She could feel the heat coming off of his no doubt muscular body. He smelled good, like a fresh autumn breeze.

Hermione looked up at Draco and found his gray eyes looking down at her, curiosity and humor evident. He was actually smiling too. Hermione couldn’t ever remember seeing him smiling like that. It was infectious and she found herself smiling back up at him.

Draco reached forward and tucked a curl behind her ear. Hermione sucked in a breath and ran her tongue over her lips. She was suddenly breathless in anticipation, of what she had know idea. This was Draco Malfoy. He was touching her, smiling down at her. Hermione grasped his shirt in both her hands to keep her balance. Her breasts felt full and heavy. Heat suddenly flooded her core at the feel of his burgeoning erection pressing against her thigh. She felt powerful, that she was affecting Draco Malfoy this way.

Draco leaned down with a grin. Hermione’s reactions to his closeness were interesting to say the least. He knew the image they presented to passersby. A couple, completely unaware of their surroundings, too absorbed in each other to pay attention to the comings and goings on a busy platform. How many would think it odd that the couple in question were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?

The rest of the Slytherins were milling about, talking, trying to look like this was an everyday occurrence for them. It wasn’t. Public displays of affection weren’t normal. They were careful. They never let anyone see how much the (now) five of them cared about each other.

Draco couldn’t resist teasing her and discreetly ground his stiffened cock against her. He smiled in satisfaction at her sharp intake of breath. Her lush curves were pressed up against him and Draco found himself wanting to know more about this witch he’d taunted for years. She seemed different. Not the uptight, pain in the arse he was used to.

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” Draco whispered in her ear.

He swirled his tongue around the shell of her ear. Hermione shivered and pressed herself closer to him, letting out a low hum of pleasure. Draco faintly wondered if this kitten had claws and what they would feel like scoring his back as he plunged into her depths. He imagined her writhing and moaning under him. And many more forbidden delights.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hermione said, brushing her hip against his erection.

She smiled impishly up at him at his own sharp intake of breath.

“I find I’m very curious to know,” Draco responded.

“Hey McLaggen!” Blaise said loudly, warning Draco that Hermione’s rejected lover was close, “I didn’t know you’d been invited back for another year.”

“Hermione!” McLaggen called from close behind them.

Pansy, Theo, Blaise, and a newly arrived Daphne were subtly blocking McLaggen from Draco and Hermione. Draco and Hermione slowly let their gazes break and drift over to where McLaggen was looking at them, as if they were reluctant to return to the world around them. Draco kept his arm around her as they turned. She played along and snuggled into his side.

Hermione inwardly cringed at the look of hurt and disbelief on Cormac’s face. She knew how bad it must look to him to find her snuggled up to a Slytherin and convicted, albeit on probation, former Death Eater, especially since an hour ago she’d been in his bed. She hated to see that she’d hurt him. Why couldn’t he just accept that it was over? Why did he have to come chasing after her?

She’d been honest from the beginning. Their relationship was temporary. A mutual attraction and satisfaction of needs. But also one with a clear end date. She wasn’t going to be tied down to a long-distance boyfriend, no matter how good he was at pleasuring her. It incensed her a bit that she was having to resort to such drastic measures and basically portray herself as a slag to get him to leave her alone.

This was her final year. She was going to graduate and without the looming threat of war, she was going to finally let loose and have some fun. It wasn’t her fault that he refused to accept that she meant what she said. Like most men, he undoubtedly thought he could change her mind with his skilled seduction. Cormac was good, but he wasn’t that good.

“Hi Cormac!” Hermione said brightly, “I didn’t know you were coming today. You didn’t mention it this morning,” Hermione added as a not so subtle reminder of their conversation this morning.

Cormac suddenly looked unsure of himself. “I thought I might come to see you off,” he said.

“Oh,” Hermione said, trying to sound surprised and touched, “how kind of you.”

“We really should find our seats,” Pansy said.

“You’re right, Pansy,” Hermione said, looking over at the smirking girl, then back at Cormac,“Well, I’ll see you around, Cormac. Thanks for coming to say goodbye.”

Draco and Hermione started to turn when Cormac called out again.

“Hermione wait!”

Draco barely controlled his groan of impatience. How desperate could a bloke be? She was clearly not interested.

“Cormac, we really have to be going,” Hermione said.

The pathetic bloke shuffled his feet, “I thought maybe we could talk….alone.”

Hermione shot an irritated look at Cormac before she smothered it. “I don’t see what the point would be, Cormac. I’m not going to change my mind.”

The idiot looked like he was going to protest again when Draco finally lost his patience and said, “The lady has spoken, McLaggen, and you’d be wise to respect her wishes.”

“Got a mean right hook or so I hear,” Theo chimed in with a chuckle.

Draco smiled and touched his nose in remembrance, suddenly wondering if her passionate nature included bedroom activities. They must considering how devastated Cormac looked at the prospect of losing Hermione.

Theo caught his movement and Draco shot him a venomous glare. Theo quirked his eyebrow at Draco. The movement a silent question. _Did he think Granger would like to play, maybe even join them?_ Draco twitched his shoulder imperceptibly in answer. _Who knows?_

They turned and walked away from McLaggen, leaving him standing disappointed on the platform. He pathetically tried calling after Hermione one last time, and thankfully she didn’t turn to look back at him. It would only encourage the besotted bloke to keep pursuing her.

The others led the way onto the train, walking past each compartment until they found an empty one and filed inside. Hermione made to move on, to find her friends undoubtedly, but Draco was having none of it. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into him.

“I don’t think so, Granger,” he said as he pressed her backside against his erection.

She gasped, then ground her plump arse against him. He hissed at the feel of her. It was so exquisite and Draco wanted nothing more than to flip up her skirt, free his cock, and find out what her pussy felt like.

“My dick is so hard right now, I could pound nails with it,” Draco growled low in her ear, “so, you either do something about that or explain what happened out there.”

“I vote she comes in here and tells us what’s going on,” Blaise shouted from inside the compartment.

Hermione laughed as she heard Draco mutter “cock blocker” from behind her. His grip around her waist loosened and he drew away from her. Hermione found herself oddly regretting the loss of his touch. This was Draco Malfoy after all, prat extraordinaire and if he was to be believed, a former prejudicial arse.

She walked into the compartment where the other Slytherins were waiting. She felt she owed them some explanation. They did come to her rescue without requiring much explanation beforehand.

Theo sat between Daphne and Pansy on one side of the compartment. Blaise was seated on the other side by the window. All four looked up at her curiously as she entered. Hermione found herself just as curious to be in their company. This was the first time in their long association with each other that they were all behaving with civility to one another. 

“We’re not going to hex you if that’s what you’re thinking,” Draco said sardonically as he followed her into the compartment and slid the door closed. He pulled down the drape, effectively sealing them off from any curious spectators. It would raise a great many questions if anyone saw Hermione Granger in a compartment with five Slytherins. Rumors of an _Imperius_ curse would abound before they even reached Hogsmeade.

Hermione turned to look at him and said, “That’s not what I was thinking.”

“What were you thinking then?” Pansy asked with an air of neutrality.

Hermione turned back and looked at them. She shrugged as she answered, “That it’s nice that we can get along.”

“If we’re being honest,” Theo started, “I think we’re all a little surprised that you would want to get along with us anyway. Let alone seek us out for help.”

Hermione took the seat between Blaise and Draco. She caught Draco adjusting himself as he shifted to find a comfortable position. Hermione couldn’t help the self-satisfied smirk that crossed her face. The thought of Draco Malfoy aroused and desperate for her was thrilling. He caught her look and started to play with a lock of her unbound hair. He’d always teased her about her hair. Hermione was a little surprised that he would start playing with it.

Hermione answered Theo, trying to ignore Draco’s maddening twirling with her hair, “Well, it was always one of the things I hated about Hogwarts, that we’re so segregated and pretty much indoctrinated to hate one another based on what house we live in, other prejudices notwithstanding.” Hermione looked a little sheepishly at them as she answered Theo’s other statement, “As for seeking you out for help, that wasn’t intentional. I was hoping to lose Cormac in a group of people and you happened to be the closest group to me. I didn’t really know that it was you until I looked up and saw Draco.” Hermione looked over at Draco, who had pulled his hand away from her hair and was looking a little disappointed, “Thank you though for helping me. I really appreciated it.”

“You’re welcome,” Draco answered cooly.

Hermione found herself disappointed by Draco’s withdrawal. It hadn’t been intentional but that didn’t mean she regretted asking them for help, far from it in fact.

“So, why were you so keen on hiding from McLaggen?” Blaise asked her with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

“Oh,” Hermione started, a little flustered to reveal so much to a group of virtual strangers. She was a little worried they would ridicule her for pursuing a purely physical relationship with Cormac. She didn’t fancy being called a slut or worse.

Draco spoke up and answered for her, “Seems McLaggen wasn’t keen on giving up Granger’s delectable charms.”

Hermione was astonished by how shocked the other four people looked by Draco’s announcement. Not shocked, as in horrified, but shocked, like they saw her in a new and interesting light. Frank curiosity also crossed their expressions as four sets of eyes roamed over her, no doubt appraising her “delectable charms” as Draco had put it.

“So wait, you were with McLaggen? What happened to Weasley?” Pansy asked, still appraising Hermione.

Hermione looked uncomfortable by the question, “Yeah that lasted for about five minutes. Once we got over the adrenaline rush of thinking we were going to die, we tried making a go of it and found that we would rather be friends instead.”

Her relationship with Ron had fizzled out after a month. They just weren’t suited to one another. Kissing him had been messy. Sex had been boring and underwhelming. Any position other than missionary had seemed like deviant behavior to Ron. Not to mention the issues she would have with his mother. The images she had built up in her head all those years vanished when confronted with the reality of what their lives would be like. They decided to just be friends.

“And McLaggen?” Daphne asked, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

“A temporary diversion until school started,” Hermione answered.

She met each of their gazes, daring them to judge her for seeking pleasure for herself. She was surprised to find no judgement from them. More like open appreciation and a hint of calculation.

“Who knew goody-goody Granger was so naughty?” Pansy chortled.

Theo took on the eager look of a gossipy schoolgirl. “So, tell us what went wrong with your relationship with Weasley. He’s got a small dick, doesn’t he?”

Draco laughed beside her. A dry, throaty chuckle that almost sounded a little rusty, like he didn’t do it that often.

“No,” Hermione laughed. She hesitated slightly before answering honestly, “Nothing like that. Just unimaginative.”

“That’s surprising,” Draco said in a dry tone.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, “Be nice.”

“And McLaggen?” Blaise asked from beside her, “Was he imaginative enough for the great Hermione Granger?”

Hermione laughed, a soft seductive chuckle, and bit her lip. She let her gaze drift to the window and the English countryside passing by. She’d spent two weeks with Cormac after running into him during a very tipsy episode at The Leaky Cauldron. They had tumbled their way upstairs for hours of blissfully satisfying sex.

Cormac wasn’t exactly imaginative, but he was vigorous, and he took instruction well. Hermione knew she didn’t want a relationship with him. She was honest with Cormac. It was just about sex. Cormac probably thought he good enough to keep her satisfied, to keep her wanting more. He just wasn’t what she wanted though.

“He had other redeeming qualities,” Hermione finally answered.

“So,” Pansy said with relish, “Cormac McLaggen, big dick. Filing that away for future reference.”

Hermione had to laugh. She couldn’t believe she was sitting here talking about her sex life with her former tormentors. Laughing with them. This was what she wanted out of this last year at school. Fun. Laughter. Happiness.

“Ooohhh,” Daphne said, “Since you’re sharing, Viktor Krum, what was he like?”

Hermione could feel Draco’s anticipation at her answer. He still seemed to be humming with sexual excitement. Hermione chanced a glance to see if he was still sporting a tent in his trousers. Draco smirked when he caught her sidelong glance. From what Hermione could tell when they had ground up against one another, Draco was large enough to rival Cormac.

“I wouldn’t know,” Hermione answered, “We never got that far.”

“I have to say I’m loving the new Hermione Granger,” Blaise said.

“Well, I have to say I’m loving the new Slytherins. They’re more fun,” Hermione responded.

“Well, we’re not completely changed,” Draco said, drawing her attention back to him. “Slytherins never doing anything for another person without getting something in return.”

“What do you want?” Hermione asked breathless.

“Yes, Draco,” Theo said tauntingly to Draco. “What do you want?” He turned his attention to Hermione, “Considering how riled up you’ve gotten Draco, the price might be high.”

“Not to mention how much we’re going to have to listen to Draco whine about his blue balls,” Blaise chimed in. “You should offer to suck him off to make up for it.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. She shouldn’t. She didn’t want to be indebted to Draco Malfoy, nor expected to “suck him off” in order to pay off a debt. Hermione looked at Draco in time to catch him shoot his friend a glare.

“Since you cock blocked me,” Draco said ominously, “why don’t you come over here and suck me off?”

Blaise laughed and licked his lips, “I don’t see you unzipping your pants.”

Hermione looked between the two wizards, not quite sure if they were joking or not.

Draco’s attention focused back to her. He reached a hand up to trail a finger across her bottom lip. “A kiss,” he said, huskily.

“Is that going to help your blue balls?” Hermione asked saucily, looking up to meet his heated gaze.

“Not even close,” he said.

Hermione stood up. Draco’s hand dropped to her waist. She caught the question in his eyes. The doubt, thinking maybe she would leave instead or slap him for his presumption. She reached out and trailed her fingers down his jaw. He always seemed like he was chiseled from granite. Sharp, sculpted features, not quite as pointy as he’d been in his youth. A strong jaw. Those gray eyes.

Hermione leaned down. Her lips a hairsbreadth away from his. “Poor thing,” she said.

She pressed her lips to his. They were softer than she expected. He sighed and Hermione took the opportunity to thrust her tongue boldly into his. Draco growled against her mouth and pulled her down to straddle him. Hermione moaned into Draco’s mouth as she rocked her core against his erection.

Hermione broke the kiss. Stormy gray eyes stared up at her. She trailed her fingers along his jaw again, ending the kiss the way it had begun. Hermione slid off Draco’s lap and fixed her skirt. She said goodbye to the Slytherins, strangely not embarrassed by what had just happened with them in the room.


End file.
